una extraña vida
by leonelita
Summary: miwa una niña de 9 años que pierde a su madre en un accidente, es encontrada por oroku saki. el se la lleva con su familia los cuales son 3 niñas y un niño (sus hijos) y aquella niña comienza su vida como karai oroku. (humanos)
1. La muerte de Tang Shen

HACE SIETE AÑOS…

En una escuela llamada Juilliard la mejor escuela de música en nueva york… solo entraban las personas que de verdad tenían talento. Para ingresar se necesitaba mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

…Y ahí estaban los resultados para entrar a tercer grado de primaria. Entre tantos que hicieron la prueba solo pasaron 15. Preocupada aquella niña de 9 años empezó a buscar su apellido… se fijo en cada casilla que se encontraba y con lo que se encontró la dejo helada.

¿?: ¡PASE! –Grito entusiasmada –mama pase –continuo tirándose a sus brazos.

¿?: Sabia que lo lograrías Miwa mi pequeña tú siempre has sido una artista… mi artista – dijo orgullosa de su hija.

Miwa: gracias mamita todo es gracias a ti ¡te quiero!

¿?: Yo también te quiero mi niña

Aquella niña cogida de la mano de su madre, alegres iban camino a una heladería para festejar aquel inesperado triunfo.

Miwa: ¿mamá? – pregunto inocentemente

¿?: Que pasa cariño – susurro

Miwa: estoy asustada – dijo cambiando su cara a una de terror

¿?: ¿Por qué? – pregunto sorprendida

Miwa: porque entrare a una escuela nueva, exigente y con personas que no conozco… seré la infiltrada del salón – dijo agachando la cabeza

¿?: Oh tranquila te irá bien sino dejo de llamarme Tang Shen –dijo parándose heroicamente y sacando una sonrisita pequeña a Miwa.

Miwa: jijiji bueno mami ya está oscureciendo y papá no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.

Shen; tienes razón vamos.

Se levantaron de la mesa, Shen pago y salieron de ahí. Empezaron a caminar rumbo a su casa. Miwa soltó su mano y empezó a corretear, Shen solo la miraba y sonreía ese momento no podía ser más feliz pero al pasar la calle una camioneta a toda velocidad venia atrás de Miwa, su madre inmediatamente corrió empujándola y recibiendo el impacto.

Tirándose a abrazar a su madre la niña lloraba sin parar… al momento las personas las rodeaban preocupadas preguntándose qué pasaba, la niña no dejaba de llorar hasta que poco después llego una ambulancia.

Un señor aprovechándose de la situación jalo a Miwa.

¿?: yo me llamo Oroku Saki y quiero que vengas conmigo. Si no lo haces probablemente esos señores – dijo apuntando a la policía – te llevaran lejos de aquí…

Miwa: pero mi papá…

Saki: tranquila el estará bien – estiro su mano – ven conmigo

Ella sin pensar tomo su mano, Saki la cargo y corrió rápidamente un camino de piedras negras hasta llegar a una limosina en la cual se encontraban otras 3 niñas y 1 niño

Saki: ella es su nueva hermanita – dijo presentándola – su madre tuvo un accidente por eso tal vez este triste… ¿podrían presentarse?

¿?: jejeje claro yo soy Renet Oroku – dijo contenta – sube…

Miwa le sonrió y subió junto con esas misteriosas niñas. Comenzando a arrancar la limosina continuaron con sus presentaciones.

¿?: Hola yo soy Abril Oroku

¿?: Y yo soy Mona lisa Oroku

¿?:Deyson Oroku

Miwa: hola niñas yo soy… - interrumpida

Saki: Karai – dijo serio

Miwa: ¿qué? – pregunto confundida

Saki: tu nombre desde hoy será Karai, ¿te gusta?

Miwa: si pero ¿por qué? – pregunto aun confundida

Saki: todo el mundo cree que estas muerta es mejor que te cambie de nombre bueno solo si lo aceptas.

Miwa: claro Saki solo tendré que acostumbrarme y…

Saki: una cosa más Karai dime papá ¿puedes? – sonrió

Miwa: claro que si padre.

Renet: eso significa… ¡bienvenida a la familia! – dijo abrazándola fuertemente

Miwa: jejeje am no puedo respirar – Renet reaccionando la soltó inmediatamente

Abril: perdónala siempre es así

Deyson: ni que lo digas – dijo rodando los ojos

Mona: si… bueno como dijo Renet bienvenida

Miwa: gracias…

Pov Miwa

Y así es como comenzó mi nueva vida como Karai Oroku hija de Saki Oroku mi padre…

CONTINUARA…

N/A: bueno mi primer fic en esta grandiosa pagina. Decidí agregar a dos oc's (el otro saldrá en la próxima) Espero que le haya gustado. Espero sus revews Besos 3

Att: leonelita


	2. Dia Normal

Hola a todos. Aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic en cuanto a ti Nina14j gracias por tu review me alegro tener a alguien con quien confiar.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD…

Karai un hermosa chica de 16 años dormía profundamente después de un largo día de entrenamiento con sus hermanos.

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!- Sonó el despertador para ir a su escuela.

Sin mover un solo musculo dejo sonar el aparato, pero despertó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la silueta de su hermana lisa.

Mona: podrías callar ese maldito despertador de una vez?- dijo molesta la castaña

Karai: mmm estoy cansada no quiero ir al colegio- dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados

Mona: si no te levantas ya sufrirás las consecuencias – dijo seria y amenazante

Karai: mmm ¡AHH!- Grito después de que lisa la haya tumbado fuertemente de la cama- porque hiciste eso?.

Mona: no te levantabas y… no sé porque te doy explicaciones simplemente despierta

Karai: ok ya bajo

Mona: te esperamos - dijo cerrando la puerta.

POV Karai

Hoy será un largo día…

Después de bañarme y cambiarme baje a desayunar, cuando llegue ya estaban todos en su sitio a excepción de Deyson .

Buenos días – salude

Todos: buenos días

Me senté y comencé a comer.

Renet: y… - intento hablar la rubia

Abril: ni lo intentes- dijo la pelirroja

Renet ok

En ese momento entro mi hermano. Un joven alto con piel blanca como la nieve, ojos ámbar y cabello claro.

Deyson: buenos días

Todos: buenos días

Saki: bueno – dijo- ahora que están todos… me gustaría decirles que por sus grandes avances en los entrenamientos yo los compensare. Les daré lo que quieran.

Todos: ¿lo que queramos? –preguntamos sorprendidos

Saki: si… pónganse de acuerdo.

Nos volteamos a ver y no hacia falta discutirlo todos queríamos lo mismo.

Renet: ¡UN GATITO!

¿Qué? – pregunte

Mona: no tonta – dijo golpeándola en la cabeza

Renet: ¡auch! Entonces que queremos?

Queremos dos meses sin entrenamiento – dije sin rodeos.

Saki: ¿enserio?

Deyson: si. Sabemos que es muy importante para ti pero todo el tiempo estamos cansados, lo merecemos.

Saki: ok yo dije lo que quieran, lo tendrán. Obviamente luego volveremos a los horarios normales – dijo mirándome.

Abril: mirando su celular – chicos no quiero interrumpir pero si no nos vamos ya llegaremos tarde.

Bueno en ese caso vámonos- dije

Cogimos nuestros bolsos, nos despedimos de nuestro padre y emprendimos el camino a la escuela.

EN LA ESCUELA JUILLIARD…

Llegamos. Amo esta escuela, cantar, bailar, escribir, y mis compañeros geniales… bueno algunos ¿Por qué? Los populares, ellos se creen tan importantes ¡los detesto! ¿Enserio tienen que existir? La respuesta es sí en toda sociedad hay personas altas y bajas. Hablando de populares hay esta Él y sus hermanos… los populares. Marie Hamato: la pequeña de la familia Hamato, es hermosa, tiene un cabello largo y ondulado color negro con unos ojos del mismo color, cualquiera la envidiaría. Mikey Hamato: el divertido. Tiene un cabello brillante como el oro acompañado de unos ojos azul cielo que lo hacen ver tan tierno. Donatello Hamato: el chico inteligente. él tiene un cabello color café y ojos chocolate, además de ser muy alto. Raphael Hamato: el chico mmm como decirlo… duro. El según las chicas es el más sexy del grupo lo que más lo caracteriza son sus ojos esmeralda los cuales son únicos además de tener un cuerpo espectacular (tiene el cabello negro con rayos rojos) y por último el presumido de Leonardo Hamato: el capitán del equipo de futbol, amable y bondadoso con quien quiere, chico de cabello negro con ojos azules, el mas "lindo" de toda la escuela. Siempre sacan las mejores notas. Cantan maravilloso.

Deyson: Karai, Karai – dijo pasando la mano enfrente de los ojos de ella.

Renet:oh no ya la perdimos

NO – respondí – solo me puse a pensar

*suena el timbre*

Bueno vamos a clase – dije

Mona: ok pero primero busquemos a nuestros hermanos

A eso no es… espera ¿Qué?

Mona: ya no están probablemente ya se fueron a clase

Probablemente vamos – y empecé a caminar rumbo a la clase

Como dijo mona ya habían llegado. Me senté en un asiento al fondo pero no me di cuenta y…

CONTINUARA…

Saludos. En los siguientes capítulos ya hare diferentes povs de los diferentes personajes. Espero sus reviews.

Para: confianza leone


	3. El comienzo

Como dijo mona ya habían llegado. Me senté en un pupitre al fondo pero no me di cuenta y hay estaba a centímetros de el insoportable de Leonardo Hamato.

POV LEONARDO

Ok ella ¿está bien? ¿Se sentó a mi lado a mi lado? *Pellizco mi mano* AY dolió esto no es un sueño…y como se supone debo actuar enfrente de la fría de Karai? ¿De pronto les ha pasado que hay una persona que conocen desde hace un tiempo pero no te habla, de repente esa persona se vuelve la mejor parte de tu vida cotidiana, la única razón por la que te apresuras a llegar a temprano, para verla, se convierte en el "ojalá te vea hoy" de todos tus días y permanece en tu mente todo el tiempo? Pues eso al parecer me estaba pasando desde ya mucho pero ella no me ve, no me saluda y puede que ella no lo sepa pero me está matando. Por parte es mi culpa como idiota que soy siempre la trato mal supongo para llamar su atención pero nadie me entiende. Y estoy a punto de hacerlo otra vez…

-Valla, valla, valla – digo sonriéndole a Karai – la tonta ya llego

Tonto, tonto, idiota…

Karai: lo que me faltaba el niño mimado intentando intimidarme ja ja no pasara

-Si claro – dije con sarcasmo al ver que entro el profesor. Ella tan solo voltio hacia el tablero y comenzó a escribir.

Y así otro día aburrido en la escuela. Solo hablo con mis hermanos, juego futbol, como en la cafetería, hablo nuevamente con mis hermanos…los días son tan aburridos… pero que hago por mi vida? Nada.

*toca el timbre*

Y ella salió volando de aquí… otra vez.

POV MARIA

Deforme y raro mi hermano mirando a Karai? Debe ser solo mi imaginación

-Bueno chicos nos vemos después – dije despidiéndome con la mano – oh y ahí los espera su amigo.

Leo: hola Deyson que tal?

Deyson: genial

Y Salí de allí, ellos son geniales pero como machotes que se creen, pues… los dejo ser felices.

*llegando a la cafetería*

-Hola chicas – salude

Todas: hola

Renet: como estas?

-Excelente – dije feliz

Abril: bueno nos alegramos

-Algo nuevo?

Mona: de hecho si habrá una pillamada mañana para celebrar el cumpleaños de la chica aquí presente – dijo mirando a Renet – te apuntas?

-claro a qué hora?

Karai: a las 8:00

-ahí estaré

Renet: tus hermanos también están invitados – dijo sonriendo

-no creo que vallan, son unos aguafiestas

Abril: es una pena habrá mucha pizza

-eso será suficiente – dije empezando a reir

Y seguimos hablando de los chicos de hecho es el tema del día nos reímos todo el tiempo de ellos. Como caminan, los gestos que hacen, como hablan TODO lo que hacen nos parece gracioso…

Al tocar el timbré volvimos a clase y seguimos con nuestra jornada normal…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno hasta aquí este capi espero que les guste… espero reviews besos

Att: leonelita


	4. Por culpa de Mikey (recuerdos)

POV DEYSON

Había llegado ese tan ansiado día. Caía sábado y no había clases así que me desperté algo tarde.

Pase a bañarme y recordé. Era el cumpleaños de mi hermanita menor, no le había comprado nada.

Decidí salir a comprarle algo… y termine en el centro comercial.

Mire tienda por tienda y ¿saben qué? Me rindo no se que comprarle… y hay esta mi salvación… son mis amigos junto a su hermana, me voy acercando a ellos y los saludo.

-¿tú qué haces aquí?– pregunto Donnie sorprendido.

-chicos no se que comprarle a mi hermana –dije yo triste

-¿te digo algo? Estamos igual –dijo Mikey

-¿estamos? –pregunto a su hermano con una ceja levantada

-bueno tu ya tienes el regalo en cambio ¡míranos! –dijo desesperado raphael

-y porque simplemente no van?

-porque yo si quiero ir –dijo Mikey con cara de cachorrito

-¿los demás? –pregunto volteándolos a ver

-a mi no me mires soy su hermano por lógica no puedo faltar –dije asustado

-de hecho esa es una buena excusa –dijo seria

-y… nosotros vamos a acompañar a Mikey ya sabes para que no se meta en problemas ¿recuerdas la ultima vez?

FLASH BACK

 _-¡y comienza la fiesta! –dijo feliz Mikey_

 _-¡SI! –dijeron todos_

 _-¿Laura? –dijo Mikey_

 _-¿sí? –respondió una chica de cabello negro_

 _-¿me podrías traer un aguardiente?_

 _-¿eso no es muy fuerte para ti?_

 _-no mis hermanos me dejan tomar_

 _-en ese caso creo que no habrá problema –dijo insegura_

 _-¡vamos! No pasara nada_

 _-bueno_

 _5 minutos después…_

 _-me traes otra es que ser dj es ¡muy duro!_

 _-am Mikey vas tomando dos cervezas y un aguardiente ¿estas seguro de querer más?_

 _-si seguro –dijo sonriente_

 _-bueno_

 _20 minutos después…_

 _Se encontraba un Mikey en un concurso que al parecer se trataba de quien más tomaba ganaba._

 _-hasta el fondo, hasta el fondo –gritaba la gente alrededor del rubio_

 _-¡si lo logro! –dijo un chico borracho_

 _-wooooow_

 _10 minutos después…_

 _Todos bailaban sin control, en un circulo y en el centro Mikey bailando en ropa interior_

 _1 hora después…_

 _Encontraron a su pequeño hermanito en un callejón delirando._

 _\- que pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mundo es -cantaba sin parar Mikey_

 _-¿en qué momento salió? –pregunto a sus hermanos Donnie_

 _-eso no debería preocuparles… si el sensei se entera… -dijo un Leonardo preocupado_

 _-si yo que –dijo saliendo de las sombras_

 _-nada sensei –dijo Raphael en un intento de tapar a su hermano_

 _-¿sensheei cono ta mi pade favollito? –dijo el pequeño borracho_

 _-¿que le paso a su hermano?_

 _-jejeje vera nosotros… -intento explicar Leonardo_

 _-sensheei tenjo sueño… *desmayado*_

 _-¡CASTIGADOS!_

FIN FLASH BACK

-bueno de hecho esa también es una buena razón

-Oigan yo puedo cuidarme solo –dijo Mikey

-si claro –dijeron todos con sarcasmo

-bueno yo les ayudare a buscar los regalos ¿les parece? –pregunto maria

-¡sí! –dijimos

Y paso aguantándonos ella por cada tienda hasta encontrar el regalo perfecto para mi hermanita…

CONTINUARA…

Pido disculpas si me demore un poco la verdad era que NO TENIA INTERNET y bueno aquí esta un nuevo capi espero que les guste. Hasta pronto.

ATT:leonelita


	5. Nuestro origen

POV MIKEY

Porque Dicen que necesito Cuidados? Esa fue Una accidente yo no tenia intensiones malas ... Creo ... además si mal no recuerdo me dijeron "toma lo que quieras" yo solo pensé que literalmente era lo que quería, era la primera vez y estaba muy emocionado.

Tengo ya listo el regalo para renet y créanme muero por ir. ¿porque tiene que pasar tan lento el tiempo? apenas son las 3:00 pm y la fiesta o pijamada comienza a las 8:00 pm, esta será una buena experiencia para mi. ¿mis hermanos? tienen su guardado se supone que van por comida, desde pequeños son muy interesados, pero la verdad no se lo que quieren, y desde ese "accidente" me usan como excusa para entrar a los eventos pero al entrar ya no me ponen atención y así cada uno por su sitio.

Desde ese día me e cuidado mucho, a pesar de que fue mi primera vez decidí no tomar hasta que cumpla al menos mis 17 años, uno con tan solo 14 años puede caer en lo que sea.

¿y que estoy haciendo ahora? nada, absolutamente nada. Mi casa es aburrida, todo ya no es como era antes...

Nosotros somos adoptados desde los 5 años por muerte de nuestros familiares. Mis hermanos y yo quedamos huérfanos creo que por al menos 2 meses vivimos en la calle, mi hermano al ser el mayor se ocupo de nosotros en ese tiempo, pero fue desde ahí que las cosas cambiaron, poco después nos encontró Yoshi que es ahora nuestro padre, el nos salvo de esa situación.

De mis padres biológicos no recuerdo nada, Leo me dice que ellos eran personas realmente fuertes y valientes pero que simplemente ya no pudieron aguantar mas.

Donnie era como "mi hermano favorito" jugábamos juntos, nos divertíamos y pasábamos el rato, después de lo que paso empezó a estudiar exageradamente, yo no tengo idea porque.

Leo era mi héroe, al el lo seguía como mi superior, me abrazaba, y me decía "mi discípulo". Después de eso ya no era igual y se termino alejando de mi, no se que paso.

Raphael sigue siendo igual, nunca tuvo un buen humor pero creo que así oculta como se siente, lo único que cambio fue su sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba el sonreía, ya no lo hace después de eso.

Por supuesto para mi familia y yo no fue fácil, pero ahora estamos aquí por Yoshi.

como me lo esperaba todos lo aceptamos a excepción de Raphael.

extraño a mis hermanos...

después de como 3 meses llego maria era una niña muy timida desde el principio pero nos fue cogiendo confianza.

ella también sufrio mucho. dice que su hermano desaparecio en un incendio, que no encontraron su cuerpo y solamente eso dijo, esa parte de su vida solo lo sabe mi padre. debe ser muy grave.

bueno por fin llego la hora.

los llevare a la pijamada solo espero que estén aquí a mas tardar mañana a las 2:00 pm- dijo Yoshi mirándolos seriamente

tranquilo sensei confie en mi- dijo muy seguro leo

después de eso salimos y subimos al auto, estoy realmente eufórico...

CONTINUARA...


	6. La fiesta de Renet

POV RENET

ya llego la noche... ¡MI FIESTA! Hoy cumplo mis 15, estoy realmente emocionada.

No va a ser muy grande ya que solo invitaremos a los hermanos Hamato y mis compañeros de salón. Aún así será genial.

*rin rin*

Al escuchar el sonido del timbre salgo ya arreglada de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras y abro.

-Hola -dice un chico al otro lado de la puerta

-Bienvenido -digo al hacerlo pasar

-valla soy el primero -dice sonriéndome

-jeje si ¿me podrías hacer el favor de abrir la puerta a las demás personas?- le pregunto amablemente

-claro después de todo este es tu día- me sonríe nuevamente

En forma de respuesta le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Voy a la cocina para revisar que todo ya este listo, ya que mis hermanas prometieron ayudarme.

-¡todo esta listo! -dicen todas al ver que entro

-gracias...

-Ven te arreglamos - dice Karai

-Pero si ya estoy lista

-¿que? - dicen todas sorprendidas

\- Lo siento ¿que hice mal?

-Nada -dicen llevándome al cuarto de Abril

* * *

Después de unos minutos ya estaba lista. Me habían cambiado completamente. Llevaba un vestido rosado, con un cinturón de flores el cual me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Habían cambiado mis rizos por un cabello lizo, suelto con un pequeño gancho en forma de corazón. Por ultimo llevaba unos tacones bajos del mismo color del vestido.

-Perfecta - dijeron todas suspirando

-Bien vamos o la fiesta se acabara sin mi

Salimos. Al bajar ya estaban todos los invitados presentes.

-Bien que comience la fiesta

Entonces empezó la música. El dj era Mikey debí habérmelo imaginado. Me acerque y lo salude.

-!feliz cumpleaños¡ -dijo alegremente

-Gracias -dije dándole un beso el la mejilla

-jejeje -dijo nervioso

-Oye ¿te pasa algo? estas rojo

-No nada

POV ABRIL

Valla que fiesta. Mi hermanita esta súper contenta con Mikey, Karai brilla en la pista de baile con un tal Casey, Deyson habla con Marie y bueno Lisa no se ve bien esta sentada en las gradas y no hace... nada, wow esta igual que yo.

-Lisa ¿estas bien?

-claro -dice con la sonrisa mas falsa que e visto

-Aja -digo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Esto es algo complicado -dice con lagrimas a punto de caer

-¿que pasa? no me asustes

-Mira -me pasa su celular, lo que veo me asusta es un mensaje de su novio Lucas diciendo:

 _"Hola amor... el motivo de este mensaje es decirte que te amo, lo hago mucho. Pero ya no tiene sentido la vida, mi familia acaba de morir en un accidente, me voy a matar. Lo siento. no quiero que llores, para ti la vida sigue. Quiero decirte que fuiste lo mejor que me paso. Lamento haberte fallado. Lo único que quiero es que no me olvides. Yo no lo hare. Quiero que sepas que te estaré cuidando desde donde este. tu sabes que no soy muy bueno para escribir. Por favor no me olvides... Te amo..."_

Inmediatamente la abrazo, esto no es bueno...

-lo siento -es lo único que logro decir, ella empieza a llorar como nunca antes. Se seca las lagrimas un rato después.

-Ayúdame, es el cumpleaños de nuestra hermanita, no puedo arruinarlo...

-pero esto es delicado -digo preocupada

-Ya llore lo suficiente solo ayúdame a maquillar otra vez

-Esta bien

* * *

Cuando llegamos abajo Lisa me dijo que prefería que nadie se enterara por ahora, yo simplemente asentí y nos separamos. Me acerque a tomar una gaseosa pero sentí un brazo en mi hombro voltee

-Hola siento molestarte ¿quieres bailar? -dijo uno de los Hamato amablemente

-Claro -dije rápidamente

Era Leonardo lo que me sorprendio mucho.

Empezamos a bailar una canción pop que de la nada empezó a cantar Lisa, al parecer era la ultima canción de la noche así que la aproveche al máximo.

Después de eso Renet hizo sus agradecimientos a todos y los despidió.

Se fueron todos a excepción de los Hamato.

-Bueno creo que pronto empezara la pijamada -dijo Karai mirando a los precentes

-siiii ¡boyakasha! -grito un Mikey

CONTINUARA...

iInmediatamenteholaHo


	7. Todo empieza a empeorar

POV MONALISA

Mikey y Renet estaban muy emocionados. Fue muy gracioso verlos correr y saltar por toda la casa. Todos nos reimos.

-¡papá! -grito Karai

-¡¿que pasa?! -respondió con el mismo tono de voz desde su cuarto

-¡¿Dónde se quedaran los invitados?!

-¡las mucamas ya arreglaron todo en la tarde. en el cuarto tuyo duermen los chicos y en el Deyson duermen las chicas!

-¿que? -dijeron Karai y Deyson al unísono

-¡¿papá no seria mas lógico que fuera al contrario?!

-¡¿claro que si pero ellas se confundieron y quedo así?!

-¡despídanlas! -grite de mala gana

Karai me piso fuertemente y me tapo la boca, lo único que salió de mi fue un gruñido.

-¡no importa papá, gracias! -dijo Renet

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos a cambiar para empezar no creen? -dijo Abril con una sonrisa

-¡Si!- dijo Leonardo

-un momento -dije llamando la atención -¿que hace Casey aquí?

-nena conoces mi nombre que honor -dijo coqueto

-Sus padres y hermana se fueron de viaje por trabajo, no pudieron recogerlo, por esa razón esa cosa esta aquí -respondió la mayor

-que horror -dije decepcionada

-Espera un momento... ¿me dijiste cosa? -dijo algo enfadado Casey

-¡chicas quien llegue de ultima le hace un masaje a Deyson en los pies!

-¡NO! -dijeron un segundo antes de salir corriendo

-evito mi pregunta -dijo triste

-¿Que tienen contra mis pies?

POV RAPHAEL

Ash ¿por qué vine? no tengo idea. Bueno lado positivo estoy con mis hermanos, con esas chicas, jugaremos, nos retaremos,escucharemos música, veremos películas románticas y quizá haya muchos pero muchos dulces y ¿saben algo? ¡no quiero hacer nada de eso!... yo no se, yo me voy... veo que las chicas corren hacia aquella habitación, mis hermanos las miran como tontos y... ni se dieron cuenta,¡ya estoy afuera!, en vista de que no hay nada que hacer, creo que me subire... en aquel arbol, espero que no se preocupen.

POV CASEY

Creo que ellas me odian ¿que tiene de malo estar con mi hermano raph? Bueno sea una noche épica... ¿Raph?¿dónde está?... Y ya no sera una noche epica solo una simple noche como todas las demás.

\- Chicos porqué no han subido?- grita Renet desde arriba

\- ¡ya vamos! - gritamos todos

\- ¿ahora si me dejan ser el doctor bromastain?

\- Pero no con nosotros mikey- dijo Leonardo seriamente

\- Esta bien - triste

POV KARAI

¡dios mio que dolor de cabeza! Tome solo una copita de aguardiente y baile... Auch. Bueno ya estamos listas para ese "encuentro" con ellos. Todas nos pusimos lo normal y bajamos. Y seguían allí!

-y...! No se cambiaran? - pregunto

\- Am, no se? - dijo un Mickey inocente - primero juguemos, luego me cambio o nos cambiamos, por favor.

-. Mmm ya ¿eso es alcohol?

-Mikey no! - dicen alterandos

\- Tranquilos no pasara nada...

\- Dame la botella - dice Donnie frente Mikey.

-no

-a buen... Espera que?

-no

-Mikey si no me la das ¡nos vamos!

-no

\- Raph ayudame a... Raph no está.

-Quizá salió a tomar aire

POV LEO

Estamos quedando como estúpidos .. ¿mundo? ¿por que elegiste a estos chicos como mi familia?... Sera una noche muy larga y lo peor es que ni siquiera empieza... Auch.

CONTINUARA...

tengo qucontarles que se daño mi compu, y quiza actualice en unos días, les prometo un capitulo largo, especial para ustedes :D, gracias por entender. Hasta la próxima


	8. Desaparecidos

POV DE DONATELLO

Dios mio! Mikey esta como loco con esa botella! para rematar esta llena de aguardiente, ya va en la mitad y ya no se que es lo que dice ese tonto... A hora ¿que se supone que haremos con él?

-Dimeee hemanito que esh lo que hashes con thu vida?- Me pregunta un Mikey borracho.

-Eres un tonto. Probablemente nos metas en problemas, sobretodo a Leo. Y ¿sabes que hago? Algo útil que es buscar a Raphael- digo ya completamente enojado

-Donnie tiene razón ¡oigan! deberíamos subir, no es bueno que encuentren a Mikey en este estado (ya estaba desmayado) y ademas nos toca planear algo para encontrarlo -dijo leo decidido

-Si... estarán desilusionadas- Dice Deyson defraudado de sus amigos.

-Pero ¡rapido!¡parecen tontos allí esperando que se resuelva todo por arte de magia! -dice desesperado Casey

Leo y Deyson propusieron encontrar a Raph con el rastreador que les entregue mientras Casey y yo subiamos a Mikey Hasta el cuarto de Karai.

Cuando llegamos encontramos un hermoso cuarto a blanco y negro con un camarote y cuatro sacos de dormir. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidimos poner arriba al menor, y fingir que estaba durmiendo. Rápidamente nos cambiamos y justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¿Están listos? -dice Marie a través de la puerta.

-¡Oye por favor ahora no!¡estamos desnudos! -Grita Casey nervioso

\- Bueno, ok, solo preguntaba, que me digan eso no era necesario- dice con risita nerviosa- los esperamos en el salon de musica.

No contestamos pero supongo que insinuaron que dijimos un "si"...

POV DE LEONARDO

¿Pero donde se habrá metido? Yo que sepa el quería venir por comida y llego... para irse... hay que haremos con este chico.

-¿Deyson?¿Alguna señal?

-La verdad aquí- dice señalando el punto rojo del rastreador- parece que esta pero mira- tiene razón .. aparece en el norte y de la nada esta en el sur- supongo que nuestra opción es esperar que vuelva- dice mirándome seriamente.

-Bueno pero no podemos volver sin nada

-Y que tal si ¿cogemos almohadas y armamos la contextura de Raph y también fingimos que esta dormido?

-Eso suena ridículo... pero podría funcionar

-Exacto

POV DE RENET

Definitivamente, ya es tarde y todavía no empieza mi pijamada... Esos idiotas, tendré que ir a ver que están haciendo ¿por algo los invite no? Ademas se acaba de ir Mona que para mi suerte no ha vuelto. Dijo que se sentía mal pero ¿porque justo hoy?.

-Chicas me voy a llamar a los chicos de nuevo y luego vamos en busca de Mona ¿si?

-Te acompaño pequeña -dice Marie abriendo la puerta

-Bueno a mi me parece raro que un chico se demore tanto en cambiarse... A menos que sean gays- Ella y yo nos reímos al oír mi absurda idea, aunque yo si podría pensar que por ejemplo Leo sea gay.

-¡Chicos! ¿ya están listos?- pregunta al otro lado de la puerta, pero nadie contesta.

-¡Bueno ya me harte es mi cumpleaños!¡No deberían hacerme esto!¡Solo es abrir una puerta!- Digo tumbándola con fuerza.

Y me encuentro con todos lo chicos dormidos. Parece que tienen sueño o son unos tontos que solo vinieron a verme sufrir. Me lance sobre Casey que es el primer problema de todo esto.

-¡PERO QUE TE PASA!¡ESO DOLIÓ!- dice enojado

-Tu eres el que menos importante- Digo fria

-¡Auch! ¿Que crees que soy?- Dice Donnie Al haberme tirado sobre Él

\- Un flacucho muy inmaduro- Digo con el mismo tono

\- !OYE!

-¿Oye que?

-Nada - dice suspirando

-¿Estas son almohadas?- dijo al haber saltado sobre una de las colchonetas

-Bueno veras hay una razón perfectamente lógica para esto- Dice Donnie

-Dimela ¡ya! -dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Bueno... realmente no la hay. Raph se escapo, Leo y Deyson fuerón a buscarlo. Mikey tomó alcohol, mucho alcohol, no se que le paso pero se volvio loco y por ultimo nosotros que intentamos cubrirlos para que no te pusieras triste...

-Te dire que... esto salió peor de lo que esperaba... si no querian venir simple, no lo hubieran hecho. Y Raph no fue el unico que se escapo. Mona también, estuvo muy extraña después de la fiesta, se veía... Triste...

-Lo sentimos- dijo Casey arrepentido

-Tranquilos, ya no importa

-¿Comó que no importa? Disfrutaremos nosotros mientras los demás llegan y todo saldra bien -Dijo el castaño

-Ponlo de esta forma. Si se escaparon fue porque no querian estar aquí, no habia buena comida, no querian estar con migo, huyeron juntos o tuvieron una urgencia supremamente grave.

\- ¿Huir juntos? eso suena extraño pero no imposible -Dijo pensativo

\- Yo propongo levantar a Mikey- interrumpio Casey

\- Pues yo estoy a favor- dijo Renet antes de saltar bruscamente sobre Él

-¡Raph, por favor no me pegues! -grito de un salto Mikey

-¿Raph te pega?

-Pues sí, es muy malo con migo- respondió soñoliento- que dolor de cabeza

-¿Quien te manda a volverte loco y tomar sin parar?

-¿y tu como sabes eso?

-Me lo dijeron los chicos aquí presentes- digo apuntando a los chicos

-Bueno en todo caso ¿podrías quitarte de encima pequeña?

-Lo s-siento- respondo sorprendida y algo sonrojada quitándome rápidamente de las piernas de Mikey

-No hay problema- dijo tranquilo- ¿y los demás donde se metieron?

-Bueno cuando tu empezaste a negarte que te quitáramos el aguardiente, no nos dimos cuenta y Raph se escapo así que Leo y Deyson fueron a buscarlos- Explico Donnie- y Mona también se fue así que le pediré a Leo que también la busque

-En mi opinión deberíamos empezar sin ellos, nos estamos perdiendo de la noche de Renet- Dijo el rubio pensativo

-Pues yo tome la decisión de ir con mis hermanas a buscar a Mona así que... Adiós- dijo Renet yendo para el cuarto de Deyson

-Supongo que al final iremos todos- susurro Casey para el mismo

Todos se cambiaron nuevamente de ropa para iniciar la búsqueda. Yo solo me puse un abrigo encima y me senté cerca de la puerta a esperar. Y ahora empiezo a pensar que esto sera como una aventura... ya que se que encontrar a los integrantes mas temperamentosos de nuestras familias no sera para nada sencillo. Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a mi hermana Mona, por lo general se controla pero hoy simplemente se fue... Abril me dijo que ella necesitaba pensar, lo cual quiere decir que ella ¿sabe algo que yo no? en todo caso me preocupa que algo malo le pase, no quiero que vuelva a ser la chica que no soportaba estar ni un solo minuto acompañada...

-Pequeña...¿pequeña?- me dice Mikey sacándome de mis pensamientos- ya nos vamos

-Ok pequeño- digo soltando una pequeña risita

Y allí emprendimos la búsqueda de los desaparecidos...

* * *

Saludos :3

Busco oks para la historia... espero sus propuestas :D


End file.
